


Mirai Nikki/Homestuck Concept

by Striderr (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: AU, Concept, Diary Users, Homestuck AU, Looking to collab, No Story YET, Will edit, alternative universe, mirai nikki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Striderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>concept for the future diary au for homestuck I've been developing, if you would like to collab with me for this work it'd be heavily appreciated!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirai Nikki/Homestuck Concept

1: Jake English  
2: Aranea Serket  
3: Jack Noir  
4: Redglare  
5: Nepeta Leijon  
6: Damara Megido  
7: Feferi Peixes and Sollux Captor  
8: Tavros Nitram  
9: Vriska Serket  
10: Jade Harley  
11: Wayward Vagabond (The Mayor)  
12: Terezi Pyrope

Deus ex Machina: Andrew Hussie  
Mur Mur: Ms Paint

Mao: Calliope  
Hinata: Roxy Lalonde  
Akise Aru: Dirk Strider  
Ouji Kosuka: Karkat Vantas


End file.
